


The Truth Reaveled

by michalsky10 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michalsky10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore was having a normal summer day, until seven books fell from his office ceiling. With a note from the fates telling him to read them with the students that coming school year,  Will The Truth Be Reaveled!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOUGE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:all rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. i own nothing but the plot  
> Authors Note: Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction, so it might suck. I might rewrite it eventually,but for now, this is the only place you will find this story.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk having a normal Summer day, preparing for the upcoming school year and planning the quidditch matches,Until,All of a sudden, seven books landed on his desk In a perfect pile with a note on top 

 

HeadMaster,  
We the Fates, have decided to let you change the future and learn about the past. In these books contains the life of one Harry Potter. Read it aloud to the students and staff of Hogwarts once school starts.  
Summon Remus Lupin,Sirius Black, and the rest of the Order of the Pheonix.

The Fates

P.S. The books do not allow you to read ahead or start reading until the school year starts.

 

Dumbledore looked at the books,

Harry Potter and the Sorcerors Stone  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
Harry Potter and the Order Of the Pheonix  
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

 

Well,thought Dumbledore, this is going to be a very interesting school year.


	2. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bonus chappie before monday! I didn't have anything to do so here you go! i might post a lot this week since i'm on spring break, so check every now and then!

1 Month Later 

Zabinski,Rachel! A girl with wavy black hair,peircing blue eyes and arisocratic features stepped forward and put the Sorting Hat on. A few moments passed before,RAVENCLAW! The Great Hall burst into applause.

Now then, said Dumbledore,before your brains get muddled by our excellent food, I have a Start-Of-Term notice i wish to announce! This school year,we will be reading a series of books delivered by The Fates themselves! This series-

He was cut off by about 20 people bursting Into the Great Hall, You wanted to see us Dumbledore? Said a man about half of the school recognized as Mad-Eye Moody.

Yes,yes as I was saying, This series of books is about the life of one Harry Potter-He was cut off again Potter yelling "WHAT!!" "Is that Legal proffesor?" asked the always curious Hermione Granger. Yes,I can assure you it is very legal! said Dumbledore getting slightly annoyed.

Now then as I was saying,we will be reading this series throughout the school year,At meals and on weekends. And we shall start now while you are all eating.Who would like to read first?

I shall Headmaster. said McGonagall. he handed her the first and thinnest book. "The book is called Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone" she announced to the Great Hall.

The Boy Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review! and if you hae any questions put it in the comments and i might answer them, the same with any ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Now then, press that pretty little reiew button down there and tell me what you think. I'll try to update next monday,but if i don't,I'll update it Tuesday.


End file.
